


Pleasurable Company

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Laughter, M/M, Manip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over time emotions come so much more easier, and there is no guilt involved, when you are in good company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasurable Company

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
The sound of that voice, laughing so freely.  
  
It wasn't always so.  
  
How things change over time,   
  
Once friends, lovers, and now forever joined in that perfect union called marriage.  
  
Happiness lives here, in my company.

Options

Add Story to Favorites

Add Author to Favorites

Submit a Review

Report This


End file.
